


For Him

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For Him by Troye Sivan, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Inspired by Music, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sleepovers, Smut, Teasing, What Have I Done, hinata stole kageyamas shirt and now he had to sleep shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even regret this.</p></blockquote>





	For Him

“You smell nice.”

            The words came out of Kageyama’s mouth completely by accident. He hadn’t meant to say that and now he was panicking because who the fuck says that kind of thing to their best friend. He was so busy panicking that he didn’t even hear Hinata’s reply until the smaller boy shoved him slightly and he snapped back into reality.

            “What?”

            “I said thanks.”

            “Oh. You’re welcome.”

            The pair was currently sitting on Hinata’s bed and Kageyama was doing as best as he could to concentrate on the homework he was supposed to be doing but he couldn’t because Hinata was sitting _so fucking close_ and Kageyama could see Hinata’s eyelashes flutter ever so slightly as he blinked. He had stopped writing and his right hand was so close to Hinata's left hand that if either of them moved their hand much then it would be on top of the other’s. Kageyama secretly hoped that Hinata would move his hand. He definitely wasn’t opposed to holding the bright haired boy’s hand but he was too anxious to make the first move.

            Throughout the whole week he had built himself up and told himself that he would tell Hinata how he felt but here he was sitting on Hinata’s bed on Friday afternoon barely able to form a coherent sentence. The words on the page had blurred together and his mind was so clouded to the point that he couldn’t even remember what subject the homework they were doing was even for. Kageyama didn’t understand how people could be so smooth and calm around the people that they liked because he felt like he was going to pass out and all they were doing was sitting on a lumpy mattress in silence.

            As he thought more about it though, he guessed one reason he could be so uncomfortable was because it was quiet. Usually Hinata never shut up and now here they were in his house and he had barely said a word since they had arrived two hours ago. He started to wonder if it was because they were sitting so close but he also assumed that Hinata would move if he was uncomfortable. Kageyama guessed that Hinata may not want to move because he thought he would offend Kageyama so he decided that he would just move over himself.

            Right as Kageyama was about to move his book, Hinata groaned loudly and fell down onto Kageyama’s lap. Hinata moved slightly so he was laying on him back and in that moment, Kageyama was very glad that the book blocked Hinata's head from what was underneath. Kageyama stared down, his bright blue eyes locking with Hinata's brown ones. A smile spread across Hinata's face and Kageyama tried to resist the urge to smile back at him. Hinata always told him he had a scary smile so he always tried not to smile around him at risk of scaring him away.

            “You have pretty eyes.” Hinata said.

            Kageyama blushed and he tried to look away.

            “Hey, don’t turn away.” Hinata pouted. “I want to see them.”

            Kageyama felt his face heat up more, but he still turned back to Hinata. Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama's cheeks and held his face in place. Kageyama could feel his face burning against Hinata's, small and surprisingly soft, palms.

            “Your eyes remind me of the ocean.”

            “The ocean is green, dumbass.” Kageyama said. “My eyes are blue.”

            “I meant the ocean at night.”

            “What?”

            “At night the ocean gets really dark but because of the moon it also looks really bright. It’s almost a crystal blue. It seems bright and almost welcoming but it’s actually dark and mysterious and dangerous.” Hinata said.

            “Did you just call me dangerous?”

            “No, well, I guess I did but—please don’t hit me!”

            “Relax, I’m not going to hit you.” Kageyama said. “You’re still gripping my face so you could easily punch me.”

            Hinata blushed, giggling softly as he removed his hands from his friends face.

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Kageyama said. “Just don’t tell anyone I went soft.”

            “What, you don’t want everyone to know that the King of the Court has feelings?”

            “Hey!” Kageyama hissed. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

            He started to hit Hinata’s head but stopped, choosing to be nice to him instead.

            “Sorry.” Hinata said again.

            He slowly raised a hand back up and ran in through Kageyama’s jet black hair. He smiled slightly, glancing at Kageyama's eyes and then back up to his hair.

            “You have such nice hair too. It’s so soft and kind of shiny. I like it.”

            Kageyama's face flushed and he covered his face with his hands. Hinata was being so kind and gentle with him and he didn’t understand where all the compliments were coming from. He wasn’t complaining, he honestly loved Hinata's voice and hearing such kind words flow out so smoothly and actually be directed towards him made his heart flutter.

            Kageyama felt to small hands wrap around his wrists and tug gently. He knew Hinata was trying to get him to move his hands but he didn’t want to. He could feel how hot his face was and he was afraid to show Hinata the dark crimson color that covered his otherwise pale face. It wasn’t that he thought Hinata would laugh at him, he just didn’t really feel like answering questions as to why he was blushing and explaining what it was Hinata had said or done that turned him into a tomato.

            “Ba—Kageyama, move your hands.” Hinata said.

            Kageyama heard Hinata's slipup and quickly moved his hands and looked down at him.

            “What were you going to say?”

            “Nothing, I just wanted you to move your hands.”

            “No, you said ‘ba’ and then changed it. What were you going to say?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Don’t play dumb.”

            “I don’t know what you think you heard, but I didn’t say anything, okay?” Hinata said.

            “Okay.” Kageyama sighed.

            He decided to just drop it, not wanting to risk upsetting Hinata, but he really wanted to know what the bright haired boy was going to say. Was he going to say Bakageyama like he often does? Or baby? What about babe? Would Hinata ever use either one of those? Would he ever use them with Kageyama? Kageyama wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was actually a little disappointed that Hinata hadn’t used either of them with him. At least if he had then Kageyama would know how he feels about him and he wouldn’t have to guess all the time and end up staying awake until three in the morning as he overanalyzed every single word that came from his teammate’s mouth.

            Kageyama sighed heavily, earning a strange look from Hinata. The orange haired boy was staring up at him, his eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up as if Kageyama had writing on his face that he couldn’t read. Kageyama bit down on his lip, trying not to smile at how cute the boy looked. His forehead creased slightly and Hinata giggled before raising his hands up to try and straighten Kageyama's forehead back out.

            “You shouldn’t scowl so much.” Hinata scolded. “You’re going to end up with wrinkles at fifteen.”

            “Will not.”

            “Will too.”

            “Will not.”

            “Will too.”

            Kageyama stuck his tongue out at Hinata which only caused him to giggle more.

            “You look funny when you do that.” He said.

            “Don’t make me push you off the bed.” Kageyama said.

            Hinata quickly wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. He held on tightly and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

            “If you push me off then I’m bringing you down with me.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah!”

            Kageyama loved when Hinata tried to sound threatening. He practically bled sunshine so he was never very intimidating but Kageyama thought it was cute nonetheless.

            “Are you sure you want to go down this path?” Kageyama asked. “I’m stronger than you are.”

            “Are not.”

            “Am too.”

            “Are not.”

            “Am too.”

            “Are not.”

            “Okay, you asked for it.” Kageyama said.

            He started to push him off his lap, but Hinata had latched his arms around Kageyama's neck tightly, causing Kageyama to start to fall as well. His textbook fell onto the floor and he stood up, trying to regain his balanced. Hinata weighed him down though and the two fell to the floor, Kageyama landing right on top of Hinata. He groaned softly and sat up, holding himself up on his arms in push-up positon. The two were inches apart and Hinata still had his arms around Kageyama's neck as the two boys just laid on the floor staring at each other. Kageyama's heart was pounding in his chest and he began to worry that Hinata would hear it and think something was wrong.

Hinata swallowed before leaning up and pressing his lips to Kageyama's. His lips were soft and warm and Kageyama was sure they were the greatest thing he’d ever felt. He slowly lowered his arms down so he was lying flat on top of Hinata who simply wrapped his arms tighter around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama moved his hands to hold Hinata's face and kissed him back, eagerly brushing his tongue across the smaller boy’s bottom lip. Hinata quickly parted his lips, but slipped his own tongue into Kageyama's mouth before he had a chance to react.

Kageyama wrapped his tongue around Hinata's and sucked on it softly, causing him to moan softly. He still tasted faintly like the meatbuns he ate on the way home from school and for some reason it made Kageyama smile. Hinata moved a hand, running it through Kageyama's hair and sending a chill down the taller boy’s back. Hinata moved his other hand down Kageyama's back and slipped it up his shirt, running it slowly back up. Kageyama felt like he was in Heaven now. He’d wanted Hinata for so long and now here they were making out on Hinata's bedroom floor and Hinata was the one to make the move to take things further.

Kageyama pulled away slightly, trailing his kisses down Hinata's jaw. He kissed his neck gently then bit down softly. He sucked on the skin softly, quickly earing another moan from the bright haired boy underneath him. Hinata tugged slightly on Kageyama’s hair, seemingly begging him for more. Kageyama happily obliged and moved Hinata's shirt some, trailing the kisses down to his collarbone so they couldn’t be seen later. Kageyama bit down and sucked harder than he had before which earned him a loud moan.

Kageyama could feel Hinata shaking slightly underneath him and he smirked slightly. He loved that he could turn Hinata into a mess like this. He was also nervous for what was to come though because if he could do this to Hinata then there was no telling what Hinata could end up doing to him. Kageyama pulled away slightly to admire the hickey on Hinata's collarbone when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hinata shoved Kageyama gently and he shot up, running into Hinata's bathroom.

Hinata quickly sat up, grabbing a water bottle that was on his floor and gulping it down in hopes to catch his breath before the person reached the top of the stairs. He grabbed his backpack and pulled it onto his lap in an attempt to hide the boner he had gotten whenever Kageyama was laying on top of him. He wiped his mouth, cleaning it of any saliva that may have been there. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, silently praying that his reddened face and raw pink lips wouldn’t give away what he and Kageyama had just been doing.

“Shoyo.” Hinata’s mother said, knocking on his door. “May I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in, Mom.” Hinata said.

The door opened and his mother started at him for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows.

“Where’s Kageyama?” she asked.

“Bathroom.”

“And why are you on the floor?”

“Oh um it was just easier to get on the floor to look in my bag than to pull my back up onto the bed. I had to find my pen and I think it’s buried in the bottom.”

“Okay well I have to go out for a few hours and I’m taking Natsu with me so she doesn’t bother you while you’re doing your homework.” Hinata's mother said. “I left some money on the table for pizza when you boys get hungry.”

“Okay, thanks mom.” Hinata said.

“I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Alright.”

“Love you, Shoyo.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

The door shut and Hinata's mom walked away. He got up and walked into his bathroom to find Kageyama leaning over the sing and panting heavily. Hinata started laughing and Kageyama glared at him.

“You’re a mess.” Hinata said.

“Oh like you’re any better!” Kageyama argued. “I had to get my pen. We’ve been working on homework for two hours, dumbass. Why would you just now need your pen?”

“Well she bought it!” Hinata cried.

“Or maybe she just didn’t want to know what had actually been going on.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama and pushed him out of the way so he could step in front of the mirror. He pulled his shirt down some to see the hickey on his collar and his eyes grew wide.

“Damn, Kageyama.” He murmured. “You’re good at this. Are you sure you’ve never done it before?”

Kageyama blushed and nodded.

“I um…” he scratched the back of his neck. “I accidentally walked in on Suga and Daichi one time and luckily that was all I saw them doing.”

Kageyama made a face and Hinata laughed.

“I think it kind of paid off though.” He said, making Kageyama blush.

Hinata turned to face Kageyama and smiled.

“Hey, bend down. You have something on your lip.”

“What?” Kageyama asked, bending down to Hinata's level.

“Mine.” Hinata grinned, pressing his lips to Kageyama's again.

After a moment he pulled away and Kageyama pressed their foreheads together.

“Fuck, you’re great…” he murmured.

Hinata smiled and Kageyama couldn’t help but return it.

“You have a nice smile.” Hinata whispered.

“I thought you thought it was creepy.”

“That’s when you try to force it but whenever it’s genuine it’s really nice and I like it a lot.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama blushed. “I like yours a lot too.”

Hinata’s smile grew and he grabbed Kageyama's hand, pulling him out of the bathroom.

“Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Kageyama followed after Hinata, his heart still pounding in his chest. He wasn’t sure what any of this made them, or if it made them anything at all, but he really hoped that Hinata liked him as much as he liked Hinata. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he didn’t. It would be rather embarrassing if he confessed and then Hinata apologized because he didn’t feel the same way and only wanted to see what making out with someone would be like. He didn’t think Hinata was that kind of person but he also didn’t think Hinata would ever let him give him a hickey or lie to his mother and both of those things had happened within five minutes.

Kageyama sat down at the table and Hinata grabbed the phone to call a pizza place. When he got off he looked to Kageyama and smiled. Kageyama lost his breath for a moment. He had to place his hand on his chest just to make sure his heart was actually beating still. He loved seeing Hinata smile and he loved it even more whenever he was the cause of that smile. It was different with volleyball, whenever he tossed to Hinata and he scored a point, that was done as a team, as partners, but whenever it’s just the two of them and Hinata looks at Kageyama with his big beautiful brown eyes and smiles that breathtaking smile of his, Kageyama knows he’s that one that caused it and very few things feel greater to him than that.

“Can I get you anything?” Hinata asked.

“Just some water.” Kageyama replied.

Hinata nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water and walking back to hand one to Kageyama.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

The room grew quiet and Kageyama stared at Hinata, trying to see if he could figure out what was running through his mind. He sipped his water slowly and swallowed before letting out a small sigh.

“Want to watch a movie?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded and got up, following the bright haired boy into the living room. He sat down and Hinata put in a movie before walking back to the couch. He stared at Kageyama for a minute and started to sit next to him when he grabbed Hinata by the waist, causing him to let out a small yelp as Kageyama pulled him onto his lap. Hinata snuggled back against Kageyama, pulling his feet onto the chair and resting his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama rested his head on top of Hinata's and sighed happily. He still wasn’t sure what they were, but he was happy, so he was okay with not knowing for now. As if he was reading his mind, Hinata spoke up.

“Kageyama, do you like me?” he asked.

“I just made out with you on the floor for ten minutes.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Hinata said. “People kiss all the time and they don’t like each other.”

Kageyama paused. He knew Hinata was right but did he really think that’s how Kageyama felt? Was that how he felt? Did he not like Kageyama as more than a teammate? He’s the one who initiated the kissing both times so that can’t be the case, right?

“I like you, Hinata.” Kageyama said. “I’m crazy about you.”

Hinata grinned and leaned in pecking Kageyama's lips.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He said. “I’m crazy about you too.”

“You’re just crazy.”

Hinata gasped.

“Rude!” he cried.

Kageyama laughed and kissed Hinata's head.

“So what do you say?” he asked. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Hinata grinned.

Kageyama was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. Hinata jumped up to get it, grabbing the money off the table as he walked to the door. He came back a moment later with a pizza, ushering Kageyama to the table. They sat down across from each other, stupid grins still plastered on their faces. They ate quickly, Hinata chatting away about something Nishinoya told him three days ago. How he managed to remember the whole conversation with his short attention span, Kageyama wasn’t sure, but he liked seeing Hinata happy so chose not to make fun of him and kept quiet.

After they ate Kageyama sat at the table watching Hinata run around and clean the small mess they had made. He offered to help, but Hinata refused, insisting that it would get done much quicker if he just did it alone. Five minutes later the kitchen was clean and Hinata was out of breath. He ran to the bathroom then walked back to Kageyama, taking his hand and dragging him back upstairs. He pulled him into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He pulled Kageyama over to the bed and pushed him down before getting on the bed and laying down next to him.

Kageyama turned on his side to face Hinata and Hinata did the same, quickly leaning in and pressing his lips to Kageyama’s. He wasted no time getting back to where they were before; he parted his lips and Kageyama slid his tongue in, letting it explore Hinata's mouth. Hinata wrapped his tongue around Kageyama's and sucked on it softly, making the dark haired boy moan. Hinata moved his hands down, trying to unbutton Kageyama’s pants. He unzipped them and pushed them down some then Kageyama took over, kicking them off the rest of the way. Hinata pulled his off then quickly his hands again to unbutton Kageyama's shirt.

Small noises escaped his mouth as he unbuttoned it and pushed it back at Kageyama's shoulders, still not breaking the kiss. They sat up some so Kageyama could get it off is arm and Hinata grabbed it and threw it on his floor. Hinata started to unbutton his own shirt but Kageyama swatted his hands away and unbuttoned it. Hinata barely waited until Kageyama had the last button undone before pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. He laid back down, quickly pulling Kageyama on top of him. Kageyama smirked against Hinata's lips and slowly began to grind into him. Hinata moaned, much louder than he had earlier.

He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, holding onto him. Kageyama began kissing down Hinata's jaw again, moving down his neck and stopping right above his collarbone. He bit down on it, sucking hard. Hinata let out small moans, all getting muffled by Kageyama's hair. Kageyama moved to another spot and sucked harder, creating a much darker bruise than the first two. Kageyama moved to Hinata's collarbone again and ran his tongue across it before biting down and giving Hinata another hickey.

Kageyama trailed his kisses down more, kissing Hinata's chest and down his stomach. Hinata pushed lightly on Kageyama's head, signaling him to move lower. Kageyama placed kissed along Hinata's stomach, stopping at his waist. He glanced up at Hinata who nodded, nudging Kageyama's head gently again.

“Please…” he said softly. “I want it.”

Kageyama nodded and say up some. He ran his finger along Hinata's briefs, tracing the outline of Hinata's dick then chuckling softly as the bright haired boy whined. Kageyama slowly slipped off Hinata's briefs and dropped them to the floor. He was slightly shocked, as Hinata was much bigger than he thought he would be. Kageyama leaned down and took Hinata's tip into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it. Hinata moaned almost immediately, not used to this kind of pleasure.

Kageyama moved down Hinata's shaft, slowly taking more of him in. He bobbed his head slowly, letting out a small noise when Hinata grabbed onto his hair. Kageyama hummed softly, feeling Hinata's tick twitch between his lips. Kageyama started bobbing his head quicker, sucking hard. Hinata moaned loudly, tugging on Kageyama's hair. Hinata's hips thrusted up and Kageyama let out a soft moan, making Hinata moan louder. Hinata came hard and Kageyama pulled his lips off some before swallowing. He licked his lips and looked back up towards Hinata who was laying on the bed, panting softly.

“K-K-Kageyama.” He murmured. “I want you.”

“I just—”

“No, all of you.” Hinata interrupted.

Kageyama's eyes widened slightly. He had never expected Hinata to be so forward with any of this. Kageyama nodded and took off his boxers, dropping them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

“I don’t have anything.” Hinata said, looking up at Kageyama.

“It might hurt then.” Kageyama said. “That’s what I’ve been told.”

Hinata shook his head.

“I don’t care. I just want you.”

Kageyama nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when Hinata spread his legs. Kageyama's hands were shaking a bit but he wanted this and Hinata seemed to _really_ want this and he didn’t want to disappoint him. Kageyama slowly pushed a finger into Hinata who let out a gasp and gripped the sheets. Kageyama added a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch the small boy out. Hinata moaned loudly and Kageyama began to wonder just how loud he could actually get.

Kageyama pulled his fingers out and Hinata loosened his grip on the sheets. He lined himself up and pushed into Hinata who moaned and tightened his grip on the sheets again. Kageyama thrusted slowly, not wanting to hurt Hinata. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata's, kissing him gently. Hinata moved his hands back to Kageyama's neck and held him close.

“M-m-more.” He murmured.

Kageyama hesitated, but gave into Hinata and began to thrust harder. He let out a loud moan and Hinata followed, moaning so loudly he almost screamed. Hinata tried to continue kissing Kageyama, but the moans left his mouth so sporadically that as soon as he start to kiss Kageyama again, another moan was escaping his lips. Kageyama thrusted hard and moaned loudly, shoving his head into Hinata's neck. The two were getting louder by the second and they could barely keep it together. Kageyama thrusted hard and Hinata let out a load moan that turned into a scream.

“S-s-shit!” he cried. “K-K-Kageyama, there!”

Kageyama didn’t answer and kept going, keeping the pace he had developed earlier. He thrusted harder and quicker, moaning into Hinata's neck and Hinata moaned into his ear. He was loud, but hearing Hinata become such a mess because of him only turned Kageyama on more. Hinata gripped onto Kageyama's back, digging his nails into the skin. Kageyama knew it was going to leave a mark and he was sure the team would spot Hinata's hickeys but they could worry about that later. All he cared about now was being able to pleasure Hinata as much as he wanted him to.

Hinata came moaning Kageyama's name loudly. That was more than enough to throw Kageyama over the edge and he came hard, moaning loudly. He stopped moving, laying on Hinata for a moment before sitting up and pulling out. He crawled back up to Hinata and kissed him gently then collapsed on the bed next to him, both boys panting heavily.

“Kageyama, you’re so great…” Hinata muttered. “How did you even learn to do that?”

Kageyama shrugged.

“I just… did what I learn from the internet.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata cried.

“Not like that!” Kageyama yelled. “Um…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kageyama blushed. “We should probably shower before your mom gets back.”

Hinata nodded and got up, grabbing Kageyama's hand and pulling him up and dragging him to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped inside quickly. Kageyama followed suit and looked down at his boyfriend.

“What if your mom gets home and we’re showering together?” he asked.

“Shhh, don’t jinx us, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Then don’t be a dumbass and think things through.”

He smiled and Hinata grinned up at him. Kageyama leaned down and kissed his lips gently. Hinata kissed him back, their lips moving together rhythmically. Hinata tried to deepen the kiss and Kageyama pulled away, making Hinata pout.

“I think you’ve had enough for now.”

“But Kageyamaaa.”

“Shower and we’ll see.”

Hinata nodded and grabbed his shampoo to wash his hair. Kageyama finished in the shower first so he got out and dried off. He walked back into Hinata's room and picked up his boxers. He slipped them back on then grabbed his overnight bag and pulled out his pajama pants. He took out his shirt and started to put it on when Hinata ran into the room, snatched it from him, and ran back into the bathroom.

“Hinata!” Kageyama cried.

“I want to wear it!”

Kageyama sighed, shaking his head fondly. He began picking up his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in his bag. Hinata came back out and Kageyama turned to look at him. Kageyama’s shirt came halfway down Hinata's thighs and when he turned around he could see the bottom of Hinata's ass. He made a small noise and bit down on his lip.

“Like what you see?” Hinata giggled.

“Um…” Kageyama blushed. “Can you put on some underwear?”

Hinata nodded and bent over to pick up his briefs, shaking his ass in front of Kageyama. He reached over and smacked it gently, causing Hinata to let out a small yelp, his face turning bright red.

“I hate you.” he said.

“Don’t lie.” Kageyama teased.

He crawled into Hinata's bed, moving back to the far side.

“Hey, who said you were sleeping in my bed?” Hinata asked.

“I did.”

Hinata paused, clearing not expecting that answer. He shrugged anyways, smiling at Kageyama.

“Good enough for me.”

Hinata slipped on his briefs then climbed into bed next to Kageyama who quickly pulled him close. Hinata nuzzled against Kageyama's neck, sighing happily. He finally had everything that he wanted and he was sure he couldn’t be any happier than he was now.

“Goodnight, Hinata.” Kageyama murmured.

“Goodnight, Kageyama.”

Kageyama held Hinata close and closed his eyes. Hinata glanced up at him, waiting until he thought Kageyama was asleep before speaking again.

“I love you, Tobio.” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama's heart soared and he grinned. He opened his eyes and kissed Hinata's nose.

“I love you too, Shoyo.”

Kageyama closed his eyes again and pulled Hinata closer. He stared at Kageyama one last time before resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even regret this.


End file.
